


Essence

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-26
Updated: 2002-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Meridian, Absolute Power, Maternal Instinct. After Meridian, but before Jonas joins the team.Summary: Jack gets some help when he needs it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Essence

`~If Daniel was here, he could translate this,~' Jack thought once again  as he looked at the strange markings that were etched into the wall. And, once again, he remembered that Daniel was gone. Jack couldn't recall how many times that same though had thundered through his head; he wasn't even sure how long he had been held captive in the tiny room. He was just glad the others were safe.

The people who had caused Jack to order his team back through the gate and who held him captive now were descendants of the Maya with a little of the Pueblo Tribes of the Southwest US thrown in; or at least that's what the new guy said. The new guy was, like Daniel, an egghead. But, unlike Daniel, he never questioned an order and would never think of going off with a plan of his own. In fact, he really didn't seem to think of much on his own at all. Just not the "take the initiative" type. With the exception of this one, the missions seemed to go smooth, but they sure weren't as much fun.

To Jack's surprise, when they first gated to the planet he had already suspected the Maya part of the culture from the buildings. He recognized them from a show on the History Channel Daniel had made him watch. Yes, he had recognized the buildings and when his team was attacked he remembered the Maya could be merciless warriors. After he was captured and saw the red stains on the temple steps he remembered something else too; the Maya often practiced human sacrifice with their captives. Jack was pretty sure that was what was in store for him.

He turned his attention back to the markings on the wall. "Yes, if Daniel was here he would know what this stuff meant, and that might help find a way out.  But Daniel's not here, ....he's gone." 

Jack didn't know if he said that out loud or not. The air was hot and heavy and smelled like death making his stomach turn with every breath he took. There was a ringing in his ears and he felt dizzy from the bump he received an his head during capture.  He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. The ringing in his ears started to take form and order, sounding  like a voice, like Daniel's voice.

"I didn't go anywhere Jack. I'm still here with all of you."

Jack looked up and saw him.  Daniel.....or some hallucination of Daniel. Jack didn't say anything, He told himself he wasn't far enough gone yet to speak to dreams.

"How's it going?" the illusion asked. Jack decided, on second thought,  it wouldn't hurt to answer, maybe then it would go away.

"Oh, I think I'm  not doing so good, since I'm seeing you and you're probably not here." 

Jack closed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead to message it. The headache was growing worse. When he opened his eyes again Daniel was closer, sitting next to him.

"You're just a figment of my imagination aren't you? I mean your not real."

"Who can say what is real. A clear eyed person may still fall into a well."

"Oh Jeez, your not going to start talking in riddles are you? I mean I already have a headache."

"I'll try to keep it down, but you just sort of pick it up after awhile."

Jack closed his eyes tight. When he opened them again Daniel was still there, concern  written on his face. Jack began to wonder if he wasn't  real. After all, they had run into the type of being Daniel had become a couple of times before. With that in mind, he figured it couldn't hurt to keep the conversation going. Hallucination or not, it was good to be with Daniel again - good to be talking to him like he had never left.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you," Jack said, standing up, "But why are you here?"

"You need me. Or, at least you think you need me to help you translate this," Daniel replied as his hand swept along the walls. "You think it might be a clue as to how to get out of here."  Daniel turned and faced Jack. "You're right. It does show you a way out, but you don't need me to tell you. You already know. I told you once before - years ago."

Jack began to sway again. He didn't see Daniel come over to him, but he felt his arms around him as he helped ease him to the floor.

"My head feels like it's splitting open and you expect me to come up with something you told me that long ago."

"Sometimes the soul can recall what the mind forgets. The rain falls yet..."

Jack held up a finger and shook his head quickly, which made his headache worse, but at least it made Daniel stop talking.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do that talking in metaphors thing."

"Sorry, it just slipped out." Daniel said.  "Let me put it this way," he continued, "remember that time when I told you there were at least a few words you should know. Important ones, so when you were in a situation like this you wouldn't be ....," Daniel's voice trailed off searching for a word. 

"Helpless?" Jack offered.

"Unprepared," Daniel corrected.  

Jack remembered that time when Daniel had dragged him into his office saying he had something important to tell him. He remembered that he was touched by the fact that Daniel cared enough to want to take the time to show him something that probably could come in handy. But as hard as he tried he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. "I hate to tell you this," Jack confessed sheepishly, "but when you were trying to show me that stuff, I wasn't really paying attention." 

"I know," Daniel said, unfazed, "But you'll remember this one.  We talked about it." Daniel helped Jack to his feet, "Look at the walls Jack  Doesn't something on here look familiar?"

His vision was blurry but Jack tried to focus. One of the images took shape becoming clearer as Jack approached it. "This one looks like part of the logo for a hockey team, New Mexico, I think."

"That's right!" 

Jack turned to Daniel. They were no longer in the cramped cell - instead they were in Daniel's office, or at least what use to be his office. His hair was long like it was - years ago, and he seemed excited that Jack was finally  interested in what he was saying. 

"Actually it's a Zia, an ancient symbol for a Native American tribe.  For the Goa'uld it means something like...emergency exit."

"The Goa'uld need emergency exits?"

"Sort of. They use them to get out quickly  - to escape an enemy, or like a trap door in a temple to leave with out their worshippers seeing them."

"Like a cheap magic trick."

"Yes," Jack could tell that Daniel was pleased at the fact that he actually seemed to be teaching him something.

"Well, it's a pretty old magic trip. Maybe they should talk to one of those Vegas guys that make elephants disappear, so they could get a few pointers." Jack turned back to Daniel. They were in the small cell again.

"You remember what it is?" Daniel asked. 

Jack nodded, "It's a Zia."

"That's right!" Daniel smiled like he had done all those years ago when he had first told Jack about the symbol. "It was a religious symbol for the Ancient Pueblo Tribes of  North America, now it's a symbol for New Mexico too, that's why you've seen it with their hockey team. For the Native Americans it means harmony and represents  the four corners of the earth, the four seasons of the planet and of life and..."

Jack waved his hand, "Hold it right there...that's where you lost me   
last time."

"But you remember what it means for the Goa'uld?" Daniel persisted.

Jack nodded, "It's an exit."

Daniel nodded, "Go ahead, do it."

Jack knew what his friend wanted him to do - press the symbol and open the ancient exit But he also knew that in gaining his freedom he would loose something else. Something he wasn't sure he could stand to loose again. But maybe, Jack thought, if he asked him to stay...

He turned to Daniel, "You going to be able to hang around awhile after we get out of here?" he asked.

"We both have things to do, but we have to get out of here first," Daniel's voice became almost a whisper, "Press it, Jack."

Jack raised his hand to the symbol and pushed against it causing a stone door to slide open letting in the musty air of a long forgotten passageway. As Jack walked into the darkness he could feel Daniel behind him. The darkness turned to light and soon he found himself away from the cell, away from the city and away from danger.

Jack could feel his friend near him, watching him silently, but even now he wasn't certain if the Daniel that was with him was real or something he just wanted to be real. It didn't really matter. Daniel, in one form or another, had come back to him to save his life.

"So can you stick around for a while?" Jack said, but when he turned towards Daniel he was gone. Not in a swirling light flash, not in a dust storm, but just ...gone. Of course, Jack realized, that's not to say a swirling light or dust storm didn't happen, he may just not have seen it.

Jack stood for a moment, staring at the place where is friend had once been. He still wasn't sure if the Daniel he had seen *was* Daniel, or just a memory. Jack once again decided it didn't really matter. Either way, Daniel had been there when he needed him, just like he always had been. As Jack made his way back to the gate he decided there was one thing about the whole escape he was certain of   either way, real or memory, in his report he would give Daniel credit for his escape.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Note: It's been a while but I thought I would post this one. It's a little rough, but I heard this season will have an episode where Daniel is back and trapped in a cell with Jack. Since my story also has Daniel and Jack in a cell, and since I'm sure the series story will be better, I thought I would post my story before it airs. That way mine won't look so bad.

* * *

>   
> © August 2, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
